


Comfort Cuddles with Din Djarin

by ReluctantMandalore



Series: Cuddle Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Keldabe Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Multi, family cuddling, gender neutral reader, slight angst, very brief thou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: Prompt: Comfort Cuddles - Something bad happens to the partner which leads to the reader cuddling them as a means to bring them some comfort.After Din is injured on a mission, you cuddle with him and the child while he heals and rests.---This was done for my 900 follower celebration on tumblr!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Cuddle Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200197
Kudos: 22





	Comfort Cuddles with Din Djarin

“Cyar’ika.”

Hearing the mandalorian speak had caused for you to look up from the datapad in your hand. Finding yourself glancing in his direction and being met with the sight of him lying lazily among the bed sheets. His arms stretched out wide and eyes pleading for you to come join him as he healed from his injuries. His soft brown eyes wavering with a desperation you hadn’t seen too often, but were still all too familiar with otherwise.

A small smile had graced your lips at the sight of him and you moved yourself over to join him on the cot. Already knowing that you wouldn’t be able to say no to some cuddles with him as he recovered. Those eyes of his just had a way of putting you under a trance like no other person could. Besides, cuddles with your Mandalorian lover were far being the worst thing in the Galaxy, if anything they were pure bliss.

In an instant his arms had encircled themselves around you, his face burying into your chest as his body had moved to curl tightly into your side. A grunt soon leaving him from the pain of his still fresh wound shooting through him from the extra movement.

“Careful Din…” You had scolded gently, allowing for your own arms to wrap around him with your one hand combing through his messy hair, “Don’t want to re-open that wound of yours.”

The Mandalorian had let out a tired hum, his eyes closing as he relaxed farther into your embrace, “I won’t.”

“You said that last time too.” You had said, a teasing tone finding itself into your voice even among the concern you had felt for your husband. The events from the days earlier still fresh in your mind and weighing down heavily on your heart. 

Even with your dark thoughts, a comfortable silence had fallen over you both. The only sound in the small space being that of both your quiet breaths and the rumbling of the ship’s machinery. In the moment you had once again thought back to the job he had just completed. The memory of watching the man you loved practically collapsing before you on his return still echoing in your mind. His wounds now only a haunting reminder of how close you had come to losing him. 

“You really scared me there.” You had said before you could stop yourself, the words leaving you in tumbled and rolling waves. He had stiffened in your arms at hearing them, his eyes cracking open to shift his head to look up at you, though the tiredness he felt had them fluttering shut again before he could even think of a proper reply. “When you had returned you looked like you were on the brink of death.”

“I know…” He mumbled in a soft and solemn voice. His words slurring together slightly, as sleep tugged at his mind once more, even as he desperately tried to keep himself awake, “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize… I’m just glad your home safe and sound now.” You had said, brushing some of his hair away from his forehead to press a gentle kiss in its place. The feeling of your lips leaving a tingling sensation along his skin, and causing a tired groan to leave him. “Nothing makes me happier than having you back here.”

“Me too.” He had said almost shyly, a flush having littered his heated skin, as he gazed into your eyes fondly. “I thought of you and the kid the entire time I was gone. All I could think about was getting back to you both. Even when I was injured, my thoughts were just of getting back home to you two”

Tears had pricked at the corner of your eyes from his words and felt yourself become flooded with a multitude of emotions, “Oh Din…”

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.” He had mumbled back to you, nuzzling his face into your chest as his arms squeezed around you tightly. 

“I love you too cyare.” You had said in reply, your heart fluttering with happiness from his words, “Now go to sleep, you need your rest.”

Another tired hum had left Din as he smiled at you gently while snuggling himself deeper into your arms. His eyes soon falling closed while your fingers continued to massage the aching muscles of his back. He had practically melted into your embrace by this point. His body limp and relaxed in your arms, as he found himself drifting closer towards a deep sleep.

Seeing him beginning to rest so peacefully, had brought your own cloud of sleep to dance across your sight. A small yawn escaping you as your body found itself settling underneath his added weight. Your fingers had moved away from their gentle touches along his spine by this point. Now moving to run themselves through his hair once more, trying to bring an extra layer of comfort to his already sleeping mind, and hoping to lull him even farther into the tired abyss.

Eventually you had also joined him in dreamland, your mind having drifted off into a blissful sleep while still having your arms wrapped tightly around him. The two of you would remain that way for a long time. Only ever rising again when the child had cried out at waking from his own nap.

The sounds of his loud cries had awoken you both, causing for the man in your arms to jump up and look in the direction of the child’s wailing. He had shuddered soon after at the sharp pain which had shot through him from his wound, and you soothed him gently again at the sight of it. He had shifted with the intent to leave your shared quarters, but you had put a stop to it quickly, motioning for him to remain within its confines.

“No Din, you stay here and rest.” You had said softly allowing for a quiet yawn to leave your lips as you ran a soothing hand along his back again. Soon pressing a kiss to his forehead, before shifting yourself from underneath him, all while doing your best to not irritate his healing wounds. “I’ll go look after him, don’t you worry.”

The Mandalorian had settled again after you had removed yourself, this time within the tangled sheets rather than on top of you, letting out a sleepy grunt as he did. Already finding himself missing your added warmth as he watched you stretch through a clouded gaze.

Feeling his eyes on you had made you smile at him, a small laugh leaving you at the sight of the blush which spread across his cheeks again at being caught staring. “Don’t worry I’ll be back soon.”

After your final words of promise to the Mandalorian, you had made your way over to where the child had been sleeping as of a late. When Din had returned, you thought it best to have the child sleep in a separate area to avoid disturbing the injured man as he healed. A well thought out idea, considering that the little one had been extra moody as of late, most likely due to the stress of the current environment of the ship.

“There there I got you.” You had shushed the child as you picked him up and rocked him gently, doing your best to soothe him away from his tears. “My poor little one.”

The child cries did eventually die out in your arms, soon having his face nestled into the crook of your neck as you continued to gently rock him. He had let out a tired coo, allowing for his ears to twitch as a few more sniffles had left him.

“Do you want to go see your buir?” You had asked the child, rubbing a hand along his back in circles and smiling as you saw his ears perk up in interest from your words. “I know you’ve been wanting to see him more since he got back and I know he misses you too.”

The child had let out an excited coo as he tugged gently on your sleeve, clearly happy with what you had suggested. The sight of which had made you chuckle to yourself, letting out a hum as you brought him over to the cot where the child’s father currently rested. It didn’t take much to figure out that the man had already found himself back to sleep. His quiet snores and relaxed form had made all of that plenty apparent.

Carefully, you had slipped in next to Din, shifting both you and the child onto the cot. The movement had managed to wake the man again, and you mumbled out an apology to him, as you set the child onto the sheets.

“Cyar’ika?” Din had mumbled, sounding confused in his daze state, his eyes only opening at the feeling of the child’s hands pressing against his cheeks. The sight of the little one bringing a bright smile to his face. “And Grogu…”

The child had cooed happily in reply, nuzzling his nose against his fathers as he continued to babble happily. Din had hummed, moving his arm to wrap around the child and cradle him into the crook of his neck. His eyes soon closing briefly, before opening again to look up at you with the same pleading look he had shown earlier.

A quiet laugh had left you once more at the sight, and you shifted more onto the cot properly to join the two among the soft blankets. The Mandalorian had let out a pleased grunt at the feeling of your added weight and body molding against his own. The sleeping area was as cramped as it always was when the three of you shared it, but you still found yourself relaxing within its confines. Soon finding that your own eyes were beginning to flutter shut once more.

The feeling of fingers brushing along your cheek had kept them open though, and you found yourself staring into the loving gaze of your Mandalorian husband. The meaning behind his gaze wasn’t lost on you, and your heart fluttered at the sight of his brown orbs sweeping over your features. This man truly was everything you could ever hope for in a partner.

Careful to not wake the now sleeping child in his hold, he had leaned in close, pressing his forehead against your own and muttering the sweetest of praises to you as he did. The gesture causing a wave of warmth to flow through your form, as you watched him pull back again to settle against the pillow. A bright, yet tired, smile now etched across his lush lips. If you could do so without risking the child waking, you would kiss him, but instead you chose to slip your arm around them both. Allowing for the father and son to cuddle in closer into your own embrace.

There the three of you would remain together like that for the rest of the evening—cuddled in a heap of love and comforting warmth. The thoughts of earlier sorrows and the upcoming tomorrow far from your minds. Instead sweet dreams finding themselves littered in their places while you slept the night away together as a clan of three.


End file.
